


Midnight Meeting (Natsu X Sting)

by lucidyaoicharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boy x boy, Feet, Foot Fetish, M/M, NSFW, Natsu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Scent Kink, Sting - Freeform, Sting Eucliffe - Freeform, Yaoi, ass worship, blowjob, fairy tail - Freeform, foot, foot worship, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidyaoicharm/pseuds/lucidyaoicharm
Summary: Natsu and Sting randomly meet at night and decide to fuck at Natsu's house.!!! NSFW !!!





	Midnight Meeting (Natsu X Sting)

Fairy Tail

Sting X Natsu 

Yaoi/ NSFW 

After a long hot summer day of completing missions and defeating enemies, the Fairy Tail guild came to the conclusion to celebrate their success with a huge beer ceremony. Everyone drank their huge beer mug as they were all sitting at there long tables. You could hear laughter and even screams of joy coming from the guild house. 

“WHAT IS THE BEST GUILD OF ALL TIME CALLED??!!” Natsu shouted into the crowd of the wild fellow members, as he stepped on top of one of the tables.

“FAIRYYY TAAAIIILLL!!!” The wild mass of Fairy Tail members shouted in response.

“HAHAHA THAT’S RIGHT!!!” Natsu laughed loudly, full of joy.

The night of pride and self-love continued like that until everyone eventually left because it was getting late and after such a hard day they couldn’t help but feel tired as hell.

And so was Natsu, just like everyone else, heading to his house. His head was tilted and he was barely walking straight. Emptiness was crossing the dragon slayer’s mind at this point - until he suddenly saw Sting Eucliffe walking towards him?!

“Woaah.. yo… wait what?! Sting what are you doing here?” Natsu asked in confusion.

“Hey Natsu! Hehe, well I heard that y’all were having a party and I already guessed that you were drunk and well…you are and plus it’s really late so you’re probably tired too!” Sting responded with a big smirk on his face.

“Uhhm.. yeah… so?” The pinkette was confused and didn’t understand what Sting was trying to tell him.

“Ugh you fool don’t act like I don’t know what beer and tiredness do to you! You get horny as hell and I didn’t want to miss that!” Sting laughed and pointed on Natsu’s big bulge peaking through his baggy pants.

“Ooohh that’s what you want! Hehe!” Natsu smirked and suddenly seemed to not be drunk nor tired anymore. The pinkette grabbed his big bulge and squeezed it a little, teasing the blonde.

“Yeah and I want it right now! And I know you want me too so let’s go to your house!” Sting said as he kept watching Natsu rubbing his bulge through his pants.

“Well you’re right, let’s go ahead, hehe.”Natsu responded, letting his senses do whatever they desired at this moment.

The two dragon slayer’s entered the pinkette’s house and both immediately started taking their clothes off. They kicked their shoes off, exposing their big bare feet. Then they took their tops and pants off, standing in front of each other while wearing only their boxers. You could see their big cocks bulging through the soft fabric of their underwear.

“Okay I have an idea! I guess we both want to top, am I right? Let’s solve this problem by letting you be the top at first and I can be the top after you cum, okay?” Sting suggested, staring into Natsu’s lustful eyes. 

“Hell yeah! I’m fine with that!” Natsu responded and walked towards the blonde. He leaned into him, wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him tightly, and went in for a wild kiss, the touch of their muscled bodies feeling so good and full. Sting moaned into the hot mouth of the dragon slayer. Their tongues danced together, creating a massive heat between them, as their salvia was running down their jaws.

Their dicks rubbed against each other, causing them to get even harder. Natsu started humping against Sting and slid one hand down Sting’s back, sliding into his boxers and squeezed his firm ass.

“Aaaww fuck yeah!” The fire salamander groaned. Their cocks were hot and wanted to be freed from these boxers immediately. The two males let their boxers down, letting them fall to their feet. 

Sting began rubbing both of their cocks together, as they were still tongue-fucking each other’s mouths. Pre cum even started leaking as their rods and huge balls were being rubbed against each other.

“I want my cock sucked.” Natsu said, looking deep into Sting’s eyes. The blonde’s heart started racing as the lust in the pinkette’s eyes made him even more excited than he was before.

Sting went down, touching Natsu’s firm, muscled body and abs as he was going on his knees. The big musky cock was right in front of his face. It was fully errect and Sting couldn’t resist but take a whiff of Natsu’s huge balls hanging proudly in front of the blonde’s face. He groaned into them as the smell melted his mind. 

He took the whole shaft into his mouth until his nose met the pink pubes. Natsu groaned quietly, grabbed the blonde by his hair and started bucking his hips back and forth, fucking Sting’s mouth with his huge, long rod.

“Fuck… his pubes smell amazing too…” Sting thought as his mouth was being used as a fuck toy. 

“Now my ass, haha.” Natsu grinned and pulled out his cock out of the blonde’s mouth. Sting coughed a bit since he choked a little on the pre cum of the pinkette’s dick. Before he could even react to anything what was going on, his face was getting rubbed into Natsu’s sweaty ass. 

The blonde moaned heavily and grabbed the firm ass cheeks. He took a whiff, started pumping his cock and and proceeded by licking the dragon slayer’s hole. Natsu smiled as he felt Sting’s nose rubbing against his hole.

“Awww yeaahhh…” The fire salamander groaned and pressed Sting’s face further up his ass. The pinkette wanted to feel the blonde’s nose touch every part of his ass. He could feel how horny the blonde was by how fast the blonde dragon slayer’s tongue fucked his hole and the strong whiffs he was taking. 

Both of their cocks were pulsing and leaking pre cum heavily at this point.

Natsu then turned around and lifted one foot up to Sting’s face. The blonde moaned as the broad musky sole was revealed right in front of his nose. He could already take in the sweaty scent coming from the big bare foot.

“You know what to do.” Natsu said smirking and looked him right into his lustful eyes.

Sting’s cock was leaking pre cum like crazy when he started sniffing the musky foot, He moaned as he saw Natsu watching him smell his foot with a sadistic smile on is face and soon found himself taking stronger and longer whiffs while rubbing his face all over the large sole. 

Natsu pinched the blonde’s nose with his toes while pumping his own pulsing cock. Sting sighed and started licking Natsu’s soles, while his nose was still trapped between the big toes. He groaned at the fantastic taste and smell and soon began licking between the pinkette’s toes. Then he started sucking on them, taking them all into his mouth and letting out muffled moans.

Natsu encouraged him into taking more of his toes into his mouth by wiggling them onto the blonde’s tongue. 

Sting was high on pleasure and it felt like he was recieving an orgasm everytime he felt Natsu’s big toes wiggle inside of his mouth. 

“Turn around and present that ass of yours!” Natsu said as he pulled his foot out of Sting’s mouth.

The blonde obeyed and got into a doggy position. Natsu bend down and licked his ass for little bit, making the blonde dragon slayer moan. His hot tongue send shivers through his whole body. The pinkette spat into the hole and finally pushed his long hard cock into it. 

The two alpha males moaned at the hot friction between them. Sting grabbed Natsu’s boxers, which were lying on the ground next to him and started sniffing them. They were smelly and he groaned into them as the was thinking about how that musky cock was fucking his ass in this moment.

Natsu was also moaning quietly as his hugle balls were pressing into the blonde’s soft ass cheeks. And also seeing Sting smeling his boxers made his cock pulse even more inside of his tight hole.

At one point Natsu even bend over Sting’s broad back and started playing with his hard nipples causing him to moan.

“HERE I COME!!” Natsu groaned and came into the blonde’s ass. His thick white semen was getting pushed out of his hole, as he gave it a couple more thrusts.

“Finally! Now I want to fuck YOUR ass!” Sting groaned as Natsu pulled his cock out. 

“Hehe, sure!” The pinkette laughed, stroking his cock. Natsu layed down on the sofa. He was lying in a prone position, his firm ass was showing up, ready to get penetrated.

“Hell yeah…” Sting groaned as he got on top of Natsu and rubbed his hard penis between the pinkette’s ass cheeks.

Before the blonde was about to push his dick in, he changed his poitions though: He layed himself upside down on top of Natsu, so his dick was still between the fire salamander’s firm ass cheeks but his feet were at Natsu’s face.

“Oh?” Natsu grinned as he found his face between Sting’s big bare feet.

“Yep, worship my feet back there! I want to feel like a master too, you know? Haha!” Sting laughed and pushed his dick into Natsu’s hole.

“I’ll take the offer, hehe!” Natsu smirked and gave both of the blonde’s feet huge whiffs. 

“They smell, you better enjoy it!” Sting smirked and kept fucking Natsu’s tight hole. He gave long and powerful thrusts, feeling Natsu’s hole massaging his cock.

“Oh… *sniff*… yeah… *sniff*… I… *sniff*… do…*long sniff”…” Natsu groaned in between whiffs. He smelled the blonde’s soles, pads and toes and then started licking them.

The taste made Natsu’s cock harder and ass tighter. His cock was peaking into the soft fabric of the sofa, causing him to groan out. Soon Natsu started sucking his big toes and moaned loudly as the sweaty taste made his cock pulse even harder.

Sting also groaned at the foot licking sensation that he was recieving and finally came deep into Natsu’s ass. His warm cum got the two males moaning one last time. Natsu kept sucking, licking and sniffing the big feet until he also came a second time, spraying his white hot cum under his own naked body and all over the sofa.

“That was hot, Natsu…” Sting said in a sexy voice after he stood up from the sofa. 

“I use fire magic, being hot is like my job, hehe.” Natsu grinned and put his arms behind his head, exposing his pink arm pit hair.

“Oh shut up you idiot, haha.” Sting laughed quietly and layed himself on top of Natsu, rubbing their , in cum coated, cocks together and burried his face in the fire salamander’s musky arm pits for the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
